


i've got some bright ideas involving you and me

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dorks in Love, Ear Piercings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Noctis heard Prompto moving around, the phone hitting something. “I have an idea,”“Ya?”“We should pierce our ears.” Prompto sounded way too giddy.***Part six in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516619
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	i've got some bright ideas involving you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Our boys pierce their own ears, in case that is something that would bother you! no offense taken if you need to skip out on reading due to that.

“I’m so boooored,” Noctis whined into the phone. He kicked his feet out on the bed and dropped his free arm onto a pillow to pull it close.

“We can play some King’s Knight?” Prompto supplied from the other end of the phone. They were both stuck at home because it was a school night, but mostly because Noctis couldn’t sneak out since Ignis and Gladio were both over.

He had managed to hide out in his room claiming he needed to study, but he knew that wouldn’t help him get out of the house without them noticing.

“No go on King’s Knight, I used up all my crystals for,” he sighed, and Prompto hummed.

Noctis heard Prompto moving around, the phone hitting something. “I have an idea,”

“Ya?”

“We should pierce our ears.” He sounded way too giddy.

“What?” Noctis sat up and clung to his pillow. “How the hell would we do that?”

“It’s easy, I’ve done it myself, and I’ve seen other people do it.”

Noctis could almost imagine Prompto in that moment, jumping off his bed and pacing around the room as he got more excited. “You just need an ice cube, a marker, and a safety pin. Easy as pie.”

Noctis chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I don't know. Seems risky?”

“Come ooon you said you were bored. It will be fun, it’s like...bonding.”

Noctis snorted. “You’re a dork.”

“Ya well you love this dork.”

Noctis laughed. He tried not to think too often about just how much he did in fact, love Prompto. “Whatever.”

Prompto just laughed again. “Come on! Get everything and go into the bathroom!!”

“Okay okay geez hold on.”

Noctis got up and set the phone down on the bathroom counter. He was thankful he had one that attached to his bedroom so he could do what he wanted uninterrupted. He walked out into the kitchen and saw Ignis and Gladio at the table.

“How’s studying, Noct?” Ignis asked without looking up from his paperwork strewn across the dining room table. Gladio didn’t even look up from his book as he read on the couch.

“Same old, boring,” he got a glass filled it with ice. He rummaged through the small one drawer in the kitchen that had been allowed to be a miscellaneous mess and found a batch of safety pins nestled within and various pens. He grabbed a few pins and a black permanent marker, and his glass of ice.

_Cake, baby._

Leaving the kitchen, Ignis and Gladio hadn’t moved. He tried to keep his steps slow and deliberate until he got into his room. He closed the door, and then got into the bathroom and closed and locked himself in.

He let out a breath. “I got everything,” Noctis hit the speaker button on the phone.

“Sweet! I’m ready, too.” Prompto’s voice echoed. Noctis winced a little and hoped his voice didn’t carry.

Noctis looked in the mirror. He tucked his hair behind his ears. “So...what do we do?”

“Okay so first we have to like...pick which ear.”

“Well you already have a million piercings. So where would it make sense for you?”

Prompto huffed, and it made Noctis smile. “I don't have _a million_ .” Prompto paused. “But my left ear I only have one in my lobe. So, we could do that? Then I’ll have two there.”

“Ya, okay.” Noctis took a few deep breaths.

“I promise it doesn't hurt at all, dude.”

“Easy for you to say, you have a bunch. I have no piercings.”

“Well we’re gonna change that tonight!”

Noctis groaned. There was the sound of the phone being shuffled.

“Okay, so, we can’t just do this on voice, can you video?”

“Oh ya, sure, sec,” Noctis switched the call to video and tried to set up the phone so it angled up at him. He saw Prompto’s face and couldn’t help a smile. He had messy hair, like he had been wearing a beanie, and his dark-rimmed glasses on.

“You’re cute,” Noctis said.

Prompto wrinkled his nose. “Shuddup. Mark your ear so I can make sure you put it on a good spot.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. He grabbed the marker and leaned over the counter, inspecting his left earlobe. He tried to think of what Prompto’s ears looked like. He put a small dot where he thought looked right and pulled back to inspect it.

“Wait, I don't have an earring.” Noctis grabbed the phone and held it up so Prompto could inspect his ear.

“That dot looks perf! And uuuh shit. Check your little box on the sink? Sometimes I leave earrings there.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes they hurt if we’re gaming with headsets on! Or I’m lazy!”

He set the phone back down and rummaged through his small box where he kept some of his rings and necklaces. Sure enough, there were a few studs there.

“Sick, got one.”

“Awesome. Dude you know what you would look great with?”

“Huh?” Noctis held the metal ball up to his ear.

“Black gauges.”

Noctis looked down at Prompto’s face on the screen. “Ya?”

Prompto pushed his face up close to the camera, eyes wide. “Dude that would be hot.”

“Hmm,” he held the earring up again. He tried to not blush at Prompto’s words, but he would definitely consider it. “Maybe. Let’s get through this first.”

“Ya ya, sure. Grab your ice cube.”

Noctis grabbed one from the glass. When he looked down, Prompto had done the same.

“Hold it to the front of your ear. We gotta numb the front and back.”

He tried to cover up his nerves as he did so. The cold was painful, but he tried to work through it as he pushed the cube against the skin.

“And other side,”

Noctis winced at the cold again. He hoped this really worked.

“Alright,” Prompto dropped his ice cube into the sink, “flick your ear.”

Noctis did so - he didn't feel much, just a pressure, but it was faint. “I think I’m good?”

“Cool, so am I So, take your safety pin - ok ya that’s a good size one, and get a new ice cube behind your ear. Then on the count of three we will just push the pin through ya?”

“You make it sound like we aren't about to stab ourselves.”

“It's just a pinprick, you'll totally survive.”

“So you say-”

“You gonna do this or what?”

When he looked down, Prompto already stood ready, pin at his ear.

“I’m in I’m in,” Noctis took a breath and held a new ice cube against his ear, and the pin at the front, just barely touching the skin. He focused on his reflection in the mirror, on the spot where the pin touched the dot he’d made.

“Okay, 1….2….3.”

Noctis couldn’t help shutting his eyes as he pushed the pin through the skin. The cold only dulled the sensation, but there was still a sharp pain as it broke through the other side.

“Shit!” He bit his lip. He looked up and saw the safety pin sticking out of his ear, and just a little blood.

“It’s okay! You’re doing great, just pull it out and get your earring in.”

He watched as Prompto did it quickly, with no issue or mess. He tucked some hair behind his ear and admired his work.

“Come on dude.”

Noctis grabbed the earring. Before he could get more nervous, he pulled out the safety pin, and cursed again as he got the stud in and put the backing on. He stared at the swollen red skin and grimaced.

He heard the bathroom door open. “Noct? Is everything alri- what in the astrals.”

Noctis stared at Ignis through the mirror’s reflection.

“Noctis what are you doing.” Ignis stepped into the bathroom and took stock of the state of the counter. Noctis looked down at the phone, where Prompto had a look of fear.

“Uh, hi Mr. Scientia.”

“Prompto,” his voice was calm, but his eyes rested on Noctis’s ear. “I do hope you aren't encouraging Noctis to potentially injure himself.”

“It’s just a piercing, uh, sir! I’ve done it before!”

Ignis took Noctis by the chin and looked him over. “We’ll get some antiseptic on that just in case. But your father won’t be pleased.”

“It's just an earring, Specs.”

Ignis gave him a Look. Noctis cowered a little.

“We’ll be hanging up now, Prompto.”

“Uh ok, uh, see ya!” Prompto awkwardly waved as Ignis hit the end call button.

“Next time you’re bored,” Ignis spoke as he pushed Noctis to sit on the edge of the tub, “please do let me know. I’m certain we can find something for you to do that isn't _this_.”

Noctis groaned as Ignis began to clean up his ear. The pain of the antiseptic was almost worse.

“Or if you really want a piercing,” Ignis continued, “we can take you to a proper place.”

Noctis jolted and looked up at him. “Really?”

Ignis didn’t _quite_ smile, but he looked like he almost did when he stood and began to clean up the counter. “Really - I would be more concerned about you injuring yourself and that being why your father is upset, than an actual piercing.”

Noctis touched his ear. It was tender, but not too bad. “Oh. Okay. Uh, thanks?”

Ignis hummed and looked him over once more. “Perhaps you should actually study now?”

Noctis groaned and got up dramatically. He figured he could listen to Ignis, this once, for not ratting him out to dad.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but noctis would look good with plugs i've seen enough art of that to confirm this, prompto is just trying to further the agenda for us all here. 
> 
> also raise your hand if you've done this yourself jkdfhgjkhdfg woop


End file.
